Crazy
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Very OOC. Ron and Hermione are married and they have a new house. They explore their property as well as some new adjectives. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Here is a little fic I just thought up. I thought the idea was cute so...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Lacee.  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married and have just gotten a new house. They explore their 200 acre property as well as new adjectives. Majorly OOC.  
  
Ron put the last and final box in his closet. Ron and Hermione had been married for twelve years. They just moved into a new house that was found by Ron after looking on the internet. Something Hermione had taught him to use. The house was very expensive, but with Ron's job at the Ministry, they could afford it. They'd still use magic for some things, but mostly, they were in disguise from the Dark Lord. They had to protect their daughter Lacee, who had just turned eleven. You know what that means. Ron came back from downstairs and went up behind Hermione. He grabbed her around her waist. She screamed then giggled once she found out it was him. Suddenly, their eleven year old daughter ran into the room carrying what looked like a letter.  
"Mommy! Look!" She said waving it in the air.  
"It's a letter from Hogwarts!" Lacee finished. Hermione picked her up and spun her around.  
"You know what that means! We have to go to Diagon Alley sometime. We have to buy your books, your robes, your cauldron. All of those things!" Hermione told Lacee. Ron came over and hugged the both of them. Lacee ran back up to her room to dwell on what had just happened. Ron and Hermione kissed in excitement.  
"I've been waiting for this day ever since I found out that I was pregnant!" Hermione said happily. Ron smiled and took her into his arms. "Hey! I say we go outside and look around! We have two-hundred acres to explore." Ron suggested. Hermione shrugged and took his hand. He led her ouside into the beaming sunshine. Hermione let go of his hand for a moment.  
"Wait. I need to tell Lacee where we are. She'll be scared if she can't find us." Hermione said, running back into the house. She went up the stairs and approached Lacee's door. She opened it gently. She peeked her head in. Lacee was sitting on her bed reading her Hogwarts letter.  
"Sweetie? We'll be outside if you need us, ok?" Hermione told her. Lacee nodded and began reading again. Hermione swept back downstairs and to Ron, who was waiting just outside the back door. He took her hand and led her off of the porch. She saw the wooded area that was located in the distance. She looked hopefull at Ron. He smiled and took her over there. There were dozens of trees. Hermione spotted a few that could hold a treehouse for Lacee when she came home for the summer. Suddenly, Ron jumped on Hermione from behind. She ended up landing on top of Ron.  
"Your crazy!" She shouted, trying to catch her breath. He nodded vigorously. She laughed and kissed him passionately. They got up and went to explore some more. They also found a lake that was pretty big. It even looked good enough to swim in. Out of nowhere, Ron cannonballed into the lake. He didn't come up right away. Hermione laughed softly. Then, worry took over her face as she realized he still hadn't come up yet. "Ron?! Ron!" She screamed. He came up laughing. She rolled her eyes.  
"You had me scared to death! Don't do that!" She yelled. He took her hand.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this too." He said. He pulled her hand and she fell in head first. When she came up, she realized she couldn't touch the bottom. She began fighting furiously to stay up. Ron could swim quite well, so he came over to her. He wrapped her hands around her waist. He kept her from going under. She then remember why she married him. Because he always saved her. Because he was always there for her no matter what. He helped her out. They were both dripping wet.  
"You are crazy!" Hermione told Ron. She shoved him playfully. "We should probably get back up to the house. Lacee's probably expecting us." Ron said. Hermione nodded.  
"Bet I can beat you up there." Ron mocked. He began to run. She ran after him. By the time they got back up to the house, they were both massively out of breath. Lacee was staring at them. She was setting up a snack for herself.  
"Why are you wet?" She asked.  
"We found a lake." Ron said. Lacee's eyes brightened up.  
"Ooh! Can I swim in it now?" Lacee asked. Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked at Lacee.  
"Finish your snack first. Then you can go." Ron told her. Lacee nodded and began eating. Once she was done, she ran upstairs to get her bathing suit on. Ron and Hermione decided to skip out on it this time. Ron had taught Lacee how to swim phenomenally well, so she didn't need their help. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. The sky was a light purple color and at the edge, the skyline was golden. Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione. She leaned close and whispered in his ear.  
"Maybe crazy isn't so bad." She said softly. He smiled and kissed her deeply, as they went back to watch the sun set.  
  
A/N: Aww, that was cute! I thought of this while I was outside jumping on my trampoline. That's when I get my best ideas Anyways, R&R ppl! 


End file.
